Tale of Shinbois Conjure the Blues
by Mental Panda
Summary: Leaf Shinbois and Sand Siblings are sailing the famous Grandline to New World and overcoming dangerous obstacles. The goal is to obtaining the forbidden key that bring them back to homeworld safe. NH/NT/ST/SI/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing do with this Naruto (Characters and jutsu);Kishimoto nor One Piece (Characters, plot, and devil fruits); Oda.

But, I would create my own plot, jutsu, islands and devil fruits.

**Summary:** Konoha 12, Sand Sibling, Sai, and Kakashi trap inside the dome created by Earth and Lighting Country by working together to prevent any jutsu including Hiraishin no Jutsu and Susanoo. After they discovered Yondaime has a son then they want his head. Naruto and Sasuke decide to use their powerful jutsu combo to breakthrough the barrier. But they end up maroon on an inhabitation island. What will they do? Sailing on the Grand Line to conjures treasure - beyond normal treasure. More than four characters (you will know who) will show up in the story. One piece crossover.

**When story happened?: **About 5 years after battle with Akatuski and rebuilding Konoha. Therefore it is minor AU.

**Genre: Main - **Action, Adventure and Comdey. Mild Romance (I'm not great at romance but I promise to write romance scenes. NO LEMONS.)

**Pairing:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikTema, SasuSaku, SaiIno. Secertly for Kakashi

**Warning:** Language (Mostly from Sai's mouth - not big deal). Mild OOC (Some characters I don't know much). T-Just be safe. Minor AU.

**Review: **I don't mind at all. Post whatever you want to say or help me fix the errors (PM - allow). If the words are trash(flame) I ignore it.

**Edited:** March 12

_'Thinking'_

_**Inner Sakura talking**_

**'Kyuubi talking'**

Chapter One - Tale of Ambush

There once before the field was green, a lovely scent from the flowers, able to breath from the freshen pine trees, refreshing and pure river, water, glistening from the sun. The people of family were visiting there for have a good time. Peace. Laugh. And love.

However, the field had turned into a battlefield and everything unfortunately destructions. There were the battle crying, screaming from the pain, clinking between the blades, sloshing blood all over, the fire burning fiery, the lighten crackling, the water blasting, the ground trembling, and the wind gusting rough. War. Depressed. And sickness.

"Rasengan!" A proclaimed technique came from the blond-haired young man had sparking blue eyes. He hit the enemy with a blue spiraling sphere in one hand. The enemy's organs had torn apart inside. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead showed that he had fought for hours and thankful to Kyuubi for a healing factor. The Rokudaime Hokage said pitiful, "Persistent Iwa (Rock shinboi), not in a million year to have my head."

Which was true, Earth Country had still holding a grudge against Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, _the_ Konoha's Yellow Flash since the Great Shinboi War. The news spread fast over the elemental nations like a wildfire after Naruto became a Chunin. The Former Hokage, Tsunade thought that the Iwa would strike Konoha anytime soon, but was not happening in years as Konohagakure remained never let their guard down.

The war had started from Iwa's stubbornness to cooperation with Hidden Village of the Leaves. They did demand that Konoha Yondaime's son still have to pay head of his. Therefore, they hereby declared a war onto the strongest village Konoha.

Naruto happily married to Hinata; taking him long enough to notice, (He was so dense). He had a growing bond with all Konoha 12.

"Chidori Shoot!" a cockiness tone came from the raven-haired young man with the active Sharingan. The lightening zipped through the Iwa shinboi's body. Sasuke's lightening hand was in the medium range fight. Sasuke loved his arrogance attitude, "Hn, it is too easy."

He returned Konoha after he killed Madara, founder of Uchiha clan and Akatsuki along with his loud mouth friend Naruto. Sasuke respected his older brother Itachi that he did anything for him and his homeland Konoha. Anything happened in his past and the clan that he was not proud of, but he wanted to anew his life and clan in Konoha no matter what kind of punishment by Lady Hokage he had to suffer with it.

Sasuke admitted that he respects Naruto was his so-called true brother and a rival. When blond idiot craved Itachi name on the memorial stone secretly after Sasuke told him a story. He confessed to Sakura, but was not easy took him months to get forgives by Sakura especially Naruto.

"Feel the wrath from my fist!" a shouted came from the pink-haired full-grown woman with the gem jade eyes. Sakura used a powerful punch toward Iwa shinboi's jaw could hear a bone cracked; an enemy had flied over 100 yards by her not full strength fist. The 400 yards were her full strength for her kick it was a half of 400 yards. She said nothing but a chuckled darkly and rubbed her knuckles.

Sakura had surpassed her old master Tsunade in both medical and inhuman strength and married to Sasuke.

"Grand Fireball no jutsu," a flatly tone belonged to the silver-haired man, half face, and an eye. Kakashi knew this time would come to fighting against Iwa shinbois again, happened last time he was young with his old teammates. He popped a soldier pill, he was getting old and wearily.

"Ink: Four Beasts attack," a falsely happiness voice belonged to black-haired young man in a belly shirt. Once he painted four tigers on the scroll, and he released them from the scroll to attack the enemies. Sai had never change; he put a fake smile plastered on his face.

Sai had stopped obeying Danzo because Danzo never trust/believe in him twice and Sai felt betrayal. So, he quitted before the ROOT cease existence when Lady Tsunade discovered Danzo's scheme after Naruto remove seal from Sai's tongue and he thankfully. After Danzo jailed for life, the Heads of Clan passed down to their heir a house of seat (council seats), a throne of clan and the new generation had arrived. He was very loyal, a growing friendship with Naruto, his VIP (Very Impressive Penis) Hokage. Sai had rarely to show his real emotions and improving his socializes life.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," the long silky very dark brunette-haired young man with pupil-less gray eyes proclaimed proudly the Hyuuga technique. The Iwa shinboi's chakra system had shut off by that technique. Neji spoken like a pride within him, "Don't underestimated Hyuuga."

Neji is a free bird. Thank to Hinata and Naruto's help solved problem in between Main & Branch family houses and the caged seal had cease. Hyuuga from branch's seal removed. He could be feeling happier. The Heiress of Hyuuga Clan, Hinata gave Neji a house of seat for a fair exchanged.

Neji happily married to Tenten.

"Troublesome," a pineapple head young man was not enjoy the battle and he blamed Rokudaime for dragged him into the battlefield. He is Chief of adviser; he accepted the position after a growing bond with Naruto. Shikamaru kept low behind the tree and he saw the Iwa shinboi was lurking through the forest. He jumped infront of him surprised Iwa and said lazily, "Kage Kubi Shibari - success." The shadow shaped of hand bind wrapped tightly the frightening enemy and Shikamaru wanted to make it quick, so he snapped the neck. He mumbled, "This isn't right" as he felt something wrong.

Shikamaru engaged to Temari. The wedding always had postponed because of conflict and they gladly decided to getting married after the battle.

"Bubun Baika," the long ragged brunette-haired young plump man turned into a giant and step on the enemies like a bug; squashed. Chouji was who always eat.

"Kaiten!" a long blue purple mixed-haired young woman with pupil-less gray eyes shouted determinately. Hinata spun to create a chakra barrier protect herself from flying kunais and shurikens. Hinata had created a lot different gentle fist moves.

"Double Twin Rising Dragon!" a yelled came from panda in china clothes, the brunette hair with two buns style with braids. Tenten spanned in the midair and unleashed the sharp weapons from the four scrolls each.

"Beast Mimicry," a brunette-haired young man with red triangle tattoo on each cheek, riding on his giant dog Akamaru proclaimed Inuzuka clan's technique. Kiba and Akamaru turned into a two heads dog and torn the enemies' limb.

"Mind Body Disturbance," a long light blond-haired young woman had spoken the Yamanaka Clan's technique. Ino used a technique to confusing the enemies wonder who their own enemy to kill. Konoha's two enemies end up killing each other.

The bowl cut hair and fuzzy brows just doing his usually hand-to-hand combat with the training weight. Rock Lee gained 4 thousand pound pre legs.

The buzzing bugs around the stoic Leaf shinboi Shino. He just ordered his bug to eat the Iwa shinbois' chakra.

_'Man, this is something wrong it like endless Chunin level keep coming up,' _Naruto was thinking while fighting with his opponents more than fifty enemies surround him _'Even not bother to use shadow clone and special technique' _Naruto gave them all a knockout with an ease.

"Naruto-sama!" Shikamaru approached Naruto nearly out of breath that he had been running to his leader. "I believe they are decoy, the weakling decoys."

"I agree with Shikamaru," Kakashi popped up out of nowhere.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said while rubbing his chin, "But where's the real one."

"My eyes told me we aren't under any genjutsu anyway," Sasuke informed as soon he approached Naruto.

"My scouting ink cannot detect it either," Sai confirmed.

"My bugs weren't come back after I order them to scouting," Shino reported.

"I thought two leaders of village will come," Naruto said in a frustration, "I was craving to beat them to senseless and teach them a lesson."

"Well dickless, they fooled you," Sai said with a smile to Naruto acknowledged it was a fake and used to call a nickname from the artist.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji shouted. He was running along with Kiba and Akamaru. "Akamaru told us more enemies are on way," Neji growled grudgingly, "I checked out and it is Iwa's back-up the _Cloud_ Shinbois are coming."

"Do you have a back-up, Naruto?" The shadow user asked. Naruto did told/order to everyone not to call him formality, 'Hokage-sama', 'Naruto-sama' and 'Rodukaime-sama' it made him feeling old (even he's young) and feeling funny his own friends calling him that, but everyone were not listening to him.

Naruto just titled his head sideway in a very calm mood not saying in words at all. He had not spoken until Sakura and Tenten showed up, "What do you think? They will come soon, anyway." Naruto smirked to his comrades. Cloud Shinbois were marching closer. Chouji, Lee, Ino, and Hinata joined the group getting ready face the Cloud.

"What are we waiting for something?" Hinata asked to her blond husband and Naruto did not respond back. The Cloud shinbois were screaming like a bloody murder not far from the group. The Hyuuga Heiress exclaimed, "Gaara!" It caught the group's attention.

Gaara surfed on the tsunami of sand and several of Iwa-nins and Cloud-nins had barely managed to escape from his sand wrath. The enemies flew away by Temari's weapon the fan(s) along with the wind jutsu and poisoned by Kankuro's puppets.

_'Show off' _Rokudaime thought of Kazekage's flashy entrance.

"Gaara-sama's entrance is so flame of youth!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"No time for awe-ing. Get ready!" Naruto gave them an order. Before the fight begin, the Rock-nins and Cloud-nins were shouting, "Retreat!" out of fear to face Hokage and Kazekage at a same time equal outnumber. After the enemies withdrawn, the leaf and sand shinbois went back to the base to get some rest ordered by their leaders. The 'unique' group stayed in quietly. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were checking out the comrades' injury.

"Oi Gaara, you scared them away," Naruto snickered and Gaara nodded with a smirk.

"Shikamaru-kun! I miss you, do you miss me?" The fan wielder Temari said while groping Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Nara muttered. "Who will miss you?" Her fan hit him gently. "Yes, I miss you."

"Sakura, did you check any injuries?" Ino asked concerning onto her comrades.

"Yes, we all are fine except Lee has worse than our. Kakashi need a rest because he is well... old," Sakura said while healing Rock Lee.

"I resent that," Kakashi muttered and Sakura snickered.

The chatting group stopped, the ground suddenly began to quaking cause could not feel their legs it numb not able to move. The Iwa-nin and Kumo-nin came out from the ground in the circle form in the middle of the certain Konoha and Suna shinbois. They began speaking in some weird foreign language. Then a transparent blue dome appeared and the purple wires covered up the dome.

"Damn, we dropped our guard down!" Naruto said furiously. The Leaf and Sand Sibling trapped under the strange dome; barrier jutsu and the enemies were gawking at them. It was worst day and humiliation.

"Do not touch," Gaara said with a serious warning.

"I thought that language is legend; a myth," Shino said, noticing ancient language the enemies just spoke a jutsu.

_'Those ancient languages I remember suppose to be destroyed years ago!' _Kakashi mused himself.

"We need find way to get out," Sasuke said coldly.

"The color purple wires bother me; remind me of the Sound Four's barrier during Chunin Exam. You will turn into ash if you touch it," Kakashi said.

"If you say so Kakashi-sensei then we will test it out," Naruto said. "Sai, use an ink mouse." Sai obeyed with a nod as soon the mouse popped out from the scroll and crawled toward the barrier. Everyone's eye widened watching the boiling ink.

"Burnt..." Chouji mumbled silently.

"Yes, you can't use any jutsu near the barrier because it will be eaten! The weapons will not work either. You all will die slowly, but the speed will gaining," The enemy shinboi laughed and the pissed-off shinbois stuck inside the barrier. The two people in cloak approached infront of them behind the barrier, laughing like a manic.

"Who are you? Are you Kages of Kumogakure and Iwagakure?" Naruto enraged.

One out of two in cloak revealed theirs face and spoke in man tone, "Are you stupid, we killed them then we disguised it to fooling the village before you make a peace with them. Now, we will watch you dying slowly with your filthy leaf. Son of Yellow Flash, you shall be pay." The men in cloak were laughing in no end.

Naruto was in raging his eyes became red, his whiskers getting bolder, and his nails sharper.

"Naruto control your emotion! You will endanger us all inside the cage," Kakashi warned. Hinata rushed hugging Naruto to calm him down.

"Thank Kakashi and Hina-hime," The current Hokage finally had calmed down and his cerulean eyes returned.

"Argg..." Sakura suddenly groaned was about to faint. "My head is so light."

"Me too..." Ino and Lee said in unison.

"What's matter?" Naruto said bewilderment when his three precious friends suddenly fainted with no reason.

"Nooo!" Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru groaned loud in unison.

"What's going on?" Temari asked, rolling her eyes. "Why you guys scream like a girl?" The boys who shouted feel offended.

"Because a fat guy from Sound Four..." Kiba stated and could not remember his name, either it not important.

"His ability was to absorbing our chakra," Neji said coldly.

"Inside the dome made of earth, we managed get out," Shikamaru finished.

"Do you mean we are fucking dying slowly by draining our chakra here?" Kankuro asked and Chouji answered with a nod.

"So two similar technique in one..." Tenten winced. "At this rate, we are going to die!" she was not happy at all and she started feeling ill about to faint.

"Tenten, relax. I'm sure, we can get out here," said Neji as he held his wife each in his arms.

"I'm sure Naruto can find it out," Hinata said determinedly, watching Naruto paced, as she knew he was thinking/making the plan.

"Our chakra (Life) running out quicker," Sai, noted.

Naruto paced such speed trying to calm down and thinking a plan way to get out of the barrier, _'most of our jutsu is useless. Come on Naruto, thinking! I will not let them die today. I did try Rasengan, but it eats quickly as damn Iwa said. I wish Yamato were here to create an underground. Chouji can but he can't dig up.' _"Dobe... ryo on your thought." Naruto snapped back to reality from thinking to much when he heard Sasuke's voice. He smiled as he had an idea; he walked toward Gaara and whispered secretly in his ear. Gaara responded with a nod and stood near center of the circle. "You guys sit next to Gaara except Sasuke." The blond-haired leader commanded.

They did not need told twice by him. Naruto's lips peck onto Hinata's cheek before Gaara created a cocoon around protecting the comrades except Naruto and Sasuke. The Sharingan user titled his head, "What are you planning, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto grinned, "Just like an old time." The screech noise in Naruto's hand the spiraling sphere and the small amount of wind had added not harm to user.

Sasuke smirked, "I see..." as he saw through Naruto's plan, the sound of thousand-bird chirp from Sasuke's hand.

"Rasengan/Chidori!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted forward with the powerful technique and it clashed.

Meanwhile inside the cocoon most of the shinbois were complaining could not hear outside from what happened to Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara used a Third Eye jutsu outside of the cocoon and he was explaining to them an event story. Most of them were thinking Naruto had a crazy idea. Sai was trying his best to comfort Ino by his arm wrapped her shoulder telling not necessarily to worry. Ino smiled shyly and whispered softly a thank you as she leaned toward gives a kiss on his cheek.

"I see they are trying to breakthrough the barrier by two powerful jutsu to put together," Kakashi said with his remembrance. The valley of the end had been recently in his mind. "It was overwhelming power and scary."

"Sound like you has an experience with it," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Kind of..." The silver-haired responded with a little hesitation.

"Are they try to kill us?" Sakura screeched, "If I'm still alive I will beat them up."

"Calm down, Sakura. We will be fine," Hinata tried to calm her down and said, "I believe in Naruto." Hinata smiled from Naruto's kiss.

The sand cocoon dissolved itself surprised to the group, Gaara could not take it back nor control, they find themselves in the solid white orb, their eyes caught Naruto, and Sasuke was in slow motion in the mid air. They could not move or speak while inside the orb.

_'What the...' _Several from the group have the same thought, they could not describe it all as if the power overflowed them when saw a firework event.

The yellow light beamed in all direction coming from in between Naruto and Sasuke's palms and it blinded them, also drained theirs energy. To breaking down, the barrier was a success from the powerful clash, but very important shinbois from Leaf and Suna was not there anymore.

(A/N:: First chapter I admit that I'm too lazy to describle the outfit for characters'. Use your head to think what you like them to wear it.)

Characters' Little Profile:

**Team 7**

_Hatake Kakashi - Councilor_

Age: 40+

Rank: Jounin, Rokudaime's right-hand man

Statue: Bachelor

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Kage (Rodukaime Hokage)

Statue: Married to Hinata

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Haruno Sakura - Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Combat-Medic Jounin, part time nurse.

Statue: Married to Sasuke

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Uchiha Sasuke - Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: ANBU, Captain of Black Ops.

Statue: Married to Sakura

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

_Sai_

Age: Under 25

Rank: ANBU, First Commander of Black Ops. (Not ROOT), part time artist

Statue: Dating Ino

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

**Team 8**

_Hyuuga Uzumaki-Namikaze Hinata - Lady (head) of Hyuuga Clan_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Jounin, part time nurse

Statue: Married to Naruto

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Aburame Shino - Head of Aburame Clan, Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: ANBU, First Commander of Tracker Team

Statue: Married (I don't want to make him a loner.)

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

_Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru - Head of Inuzuka Clan, Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: ANBU, Second Commander of Tracker Team, part time veterinarian

Statue: Married

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

**Team 10**

_Yamanaka Ino - Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Rookie of Interrogator Team, part time florist

Statue: Dating Sai

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

_Nara Shikamaru - Head of Nara Clan, Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Rodukaime's Chief of adviser, Head of Strategist.

Statue: Engaging to Temari

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Akimichi Chouji - Head of Akimichi Clan, Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Jounin, part time critical food

Statue: Bachelor

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

**Team Gai**

_Hyuuga Neji - Councilor_

Age: Under 25

Rank: ANBU, Caption of Tracker Team

Statue: Married to Tenten

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? No

_Rock Lee_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Jounin

Statue: Married

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

_Hyuuga TenTen_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Jounin, part time blacksmith

Statue: Married to Neji

Do she/he owns a Genin Team? Yes

**Sand Sibling**

_Gaara of the Desert_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Kage (Godaime Kazekage)

Statue: Married to Masturi (I kind like that pairing. She won't be in the story)

_Kankuro of the Desert_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Gaara's right-hand man

Statue: Bachelor

_Temari of the Desert_

Age: Under 25

Rank: Ambassador

Statue: Engaging to Shikamaru


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Tale of Encounter

The warmth sun rose up high in the clear blue sky giving the warm to the shinbois five women, twelve men and a non-human were sleeping comfortably under the unfamiliar trees surround them. A non-human with sensitive nose, white fur, heavy as half of bear and size as human with four legs had woken first.

Akamaru stood up and on guard quickly as before the danger might appear. He looked around his sleeping comrades and master. He took a sniffing around the area to him very new place had not smell like that before and show no sign of threat and enemy nearby. The white dog let them sleep to recovering theirs energy after all they deserved from the long battle.

A growling came from Akamaru's stomach and he whimpered like a starving dog. He walked toward to his master to find his dog treats (dried meats), but his nose cannot trace it. He had always wake up his master to hunting with him, this time Akamaru had a self-confidence to hunt alone and he truly would bring foods to them.

They helped Akamaru most of time through years and he wanted to rely to them back.

Walking through the forest - no jungle, the enormous and tall colorful trees was very strange and creeps similar to Forest of Death. An abnormal huge dog had no problem with it as he had experienced from the Death Forest. Akamaru sniffed around to find any foods and he picked a faint scent in about ten yards away.

Hiding behind the bushes, Akamaru kept low and quietly. He spotted the dirty white through the bush and he smelled a meat no problem for him to catch it with ease. He jumped out of the bush with a fierce mouth and he had bitten rough. Akamaru felt something not right about the _meat_ would have a chance to run away. His eyes glanced upward seeing huge white and it soft, huge yellow and it pointy, and huge red looked like flatten balloons hanging under the pointy yellow and on the top of head.

Whimpering Akamaru let his mouth go and he took a few backward steps preparing to run. He never knew that he would encounter the meat that is a monster. The _meat_'s head cocked in very random move left, right, up and down in every second and the eye was onto Akamaru. The monster _clucked_ sound very angry and unforgiving got from the bitten. The ninja dog ran fast as he could.

The _meat_ monster attempted to stand up begin to chasing Akamaru and strikes him with a pointy nose; the move was so call _peck_. Akamaru had to dodge every pecks move. He desperate calling for help and running toward to where his comrades were.

_HOOWWLL (Master, I am in trouble!)_

The howling reached Akamaru's master Kiba's ears and Kiba regained consciousness without hesitating he stood up and looked over his knockout comrades. He noticed one of comrades was missing, "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Did not have time to notice new place where he was by now.

The light sleepers Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Shino, Neji, and Tenten regained consciousnesses from Kiba's loud mouth and they groaned as the sun ray blind them a bit, slowly getting up in sit position.

Kiba turned to light sleepers panicking, "Akamaru is in danger!"

"Calm down. Are you sure?" Kakashi asked that as soon he stood up, trying to make Kiba to calm down.

Kiba nodded and frowned, "Yes, I heard from his howling."

"Alright, Neji use your Byakugan to find Akamaru," Kakashi ordered very calm. "We need to wake up the heavy sleepers." Kakashi jerked his thumb at Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, and Chouji. Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura volunteered to wake them up.

Gaara realized something, "I feel my gourd is light, I'm going to grab some sands since I lose my sand from the incident." Gaara paused as he measuring how light his gourd is, "About half of my sand gone."

"Is there any sand around here?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it does look down. Anyway, I will be right back," Gaara said coolly and he walked away from the group.

Tenten's face became red by embarrassment when she saw the fresh sand on the ground.

_Bark!_

"Wait!" Kiba shouted it stopped Neji from active his bloodline - Byakugan, "I think I heard him... AKAMARU!" Kiba kept calling his name.

_Bark! Bark! (I am coming but be prepared!)_

Elite shinbois noticed Kiba's face had a confusing expression. "Akamaru's coming but he also saying is 'being prepared'." They frowned but trust in his word, so they were starting theirs fight stance.

Sakura twitched her upward lip at the sleeping Lee that he was fighting in his dream. "LEE! IT IS THE TRAINING TIME!"

Lee stood up fast, "YOSH! WE SHOULD TRAIN TOGETHER!"

Sakura rolled eyes at his obsession, but she could not hate him for that. The medic looked very serious along with her tone, "Not this time, we have to do it urgent." Lee closed his mouth as soon Sakura and Lee joined a group.

Temari's smirk was looking so evil, "WAKE UP OR I WILL DESTORY DOLLS OF YOUR!"

Kankuro regained consciousness worrying about his puppets would be destroy by his temper sister and he defended, "NOO! IT'S PUPPET! NOT DOLL!"

Temari cocked her eyebrow, "Whatever, let's go!" She grabbed his shirt dragging to the group against his will. Kankuro should not complain at her.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed knowing he is not in Konoha anymore, glazed at his sleeping best friend. "Chouji, the BBQ restaurant had lowered the price."

"Really!" said Chouji sounded so eagerly a second after he woke up.

Shikamaru blinked, "No, I just want to wake you up. We have a bit emergency here." He walked away as soon Chouji followed.

Hinata was watching the sleeping blond and she giggled at Naruto had a bit drool on his chin. "Naruto-kun, don't you want your ramen getting cold? That I made for you." Hinata cooed.

Naruto regained consciousness open his blue sparkly eyes, "Hinata's special Ramen!" as he jumped in excitement.

The Lady of Hyuuga Clan giggled, "Naruto-kun there is no ramen." Hinata's face changed to serious, "Akamaru has gone missing it is urgent matter." Naruto responded with a nod as he getting serious.

Naruto felt out of place, so he asked his lovely wife, "Where are we, Hinata?"

Hinata said with a shrug, "I don't know, but I know we aren't in battlefield anymore."

The orange clad Rokudaime approached Kiba and said, "Kiba! Akamaru is missing?"

Kiba shook his head and said, "He's coming, but he warned us something." Naruto frowned disappointing not enough obtain information.

Sasuke noticed Neji just standing there his byakugan still on and he paled badly not move at all. "What's wrong Hyuuga-san? You look so pale." The entire group's ears perked looking interest at Sasuke's statement except Kankuro, Sai, and Shino.

"Neji-kun, what did you do see?" asked the weapons wielder worried onto her husband.

"I..." Neji said trembling a bit. "The _thing_ is chasing Akamaru."

Kiba panicked, "WHAT IS THE _THING_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"The _thing_ is not normal!" Neji shouted back.

The ground quaked beneath feet almost lose shinbois' balance for short time.

"The quake just now that sound not good," Kakashi said.

Gaara entered and everyone notice he was grumbling something.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked.

"The sand... is shiny and bright... I _loathe_ it. Different than my own sand back at home," Gaara growled. "I had no choices."

Several of them sweat-drop at Gaara that he was meticulous about sand. Two seconds later the ground had quaked again did grab their attention.

"They are coming anytime now!" Neji warned.

_Bark!_

"Akamaru!" Kiba was happy to hear Akamaru's barking voice alive and kicking.

_Trotting._

_Cluck! _The ground quaked again.

"So, Kiba's dog lover chased by the sound likes chicken?" Sai hummed. Kiba glared angrily at him.

Neji sent him a death glare, "If I were you, I wouldn't laugh." The ground quaked again but it more roughly.

_'Did I laugh?'_ Sai wondered himself.

_Trotting._

_Roar!_

After heard a monstrous roaring, also made them squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, do the chicken growl?" Sakura asked nervously and none of them answers it.

"Look!" Lee announced to the group, his finger pointed at the bushes and trees were rustling so rough. Akamaru just came out of the bushes, he barked happily himself that he came out alive. He running toward his master and stood Kiba's side. The group prepared whoever they would encounter it.

The two enormous orange feet with four claws each slammed onto the ground causing the quake so roughly infront the bravely shinbois. The group looked up slowly toes to head and their eyes widened surprisingly at the 30 feet tall fanged chicken. They were trying to resist the dropping jaw and half of them failed.

"Name of Kage's crap on a kunai! We have been shrunk!" Naruto jumped conclusion. "It's our fault, Sasuke and I."

"I resent that. It was your idea, dobe," Sasuke said coldly.

"Shut up, teme!" The ramen lover struck out his tongue at him. He hated to admit when Sasuke is right. _'At least I get them safe.' _Naruto smiled himself.

"Baka! Don't blame on yourself and Sasuke. If we have been shrunk we would see the grass as tree!" Sakura said matter-of-factly. "Now, we have to fight damn giant chicken!" Kakashi sighed when see his ex-pupils were in arguing like old time.

"I wonder if it edible after we kill it," Chouji mumbled thinking about food in this certain situation.

"Tenten, Ino, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata don't get involved because you weren't in my game," Shikamaru commanded very seriously as they obey him.

"But!" Kankuro whined.

"No, just listen to him, because I think he's right," said the Kazekage's eyes narrowed.

The puppet master had to shut his mouth.

_Cl-Cluck! (More foods!)_

The giant chicken stared them striking with a huge beak; the shinbois began spreading out avoid to be eaten.

"We are not worms god-damn it!" Naruto growled.

"To him it is!" Kiba growled back.

"Anyone volunteer to be a decoy?" Shikamaru suggested.

"I will do it," Kakashi and Naruto volunteered in same time. Naruto had trust in Shikamaru's tactics (game). The blond and silver haired men ran to the other side. Naruto was shouting loud and waving his arms to get the monster's attention, "Hey dumbass! Look at us, you giant nugget!"

Kakashi rolled his eye at Naruto's lack calling the nicknames. Kakashi only gave a monster small injured with his whip-like raikiri (lighting).

_Roar! (It hurt!)_

"Uh-oh, he angry," Kakashi said with a sigh careless. "At least I got his attention, Hokage-sama."

Naruto grunted jealously, bringing out the kunai from holster hurriedly and he was about to throw, but it cut by the flapping wings, which threw Kakashi and Naruto 50 meters away.

_'I forget about the wings,' _Naruto and Kakashi thought shamefully.

Sasuke snorted as he was watching them, _'Idiots'_.

"Thank for acting decoy," Shikamaru said thankful in lazy way. "Gaara-sama you got it?"

The redhead responded with a nod and said coolly, "Hn, what do you think." Gaara was coiling his sand around monster's legs with ease. The problem was the wings flapping continually try to get away from the sand but Gaara was in advantage brought more sand from beach.

The mysterious heavy sticky net dropped onto the monster chicken. Shikamaru acknowledge Shino's bug technique and he did not see it coming. The wings stick together like super glue could not move at all except the neck connection a head could.

"I'm going search and find more bugs after this," Shino said silently and worried his bugs' life span had shorten.

"Chouji do your thing," Shikamaru yawned, as he wanted to take a nap after this. Chouji responded with a nod as he enlarged and pumped chakra into his hands to create bigger to holding the chicken's neck it was a bit struggling for him.

"Desert coffin," Gaara proclaimed happily with his favorite technique, it cut the feet off. The giant meat roared in pain agony.

Shikamaru's head moved up toward the sky giving a hand signal to Sakura and Sai who riding on the ink bird, 'Sakura knock him down.'

Sakura read Shikamaru's hand signal and she grinned happily. Sai controlled the bird to arrive under of the giant chicken. "Go get him hag," Sai added a fake smile on his face. Sakura twitched slightly feeling a bit annoy and most of time she ignored him.

Sakura put a lot of chakra onto her fist enough to crack the monster's skull. She jumped off and punch top of head. The chicken's head greeted to the ground knock out and Sakura smirked victorious. The monster started to flinch from the pain.

"Can I chop head off? It is quicker," Gaara asked in a polite way.

Shikamaru coughed lightly, "I don't think we like to swimming in the pool of blood." His thumb jerked at direction where Neji was and said, "He will finish it quicker and _clean_."

Neji destroyed the brainless monster's organs by famous Hyuuga taijutsu move without hesitation and finally it stopped flinch. Everyone relived taking long enough to put the damn giant chicken down.

The group except Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, and Kankuro had gathered near by the dead giant meat - using it for dinner in the future. The other group had arrived in a minute later, Lee was exclaiming 'flame of youth', and Tenten and Neji told him, "Shut up Lee." in unison. Following by Temari and Kankuro stood next to his youngest brother Gaara. In the awkward moment, they finally found themselves on a strange land.

"Naruto-koi, are you hurt?" asked Hinata was happy to see Naruto doing well along with Kakashi.

"Hinata-hime, I'm fine. It not like I got hurt by giant nugget," Naruto said with a cheerful smile as they held each other in their arms. Kakashi snorted in agreement.

"Ooh Naruto-kun, I was just worry I mean we haven't seen like that," Hinata's lunar eyes soften when she pouted; the pink shade grew on her face.

"Hinata-hime, you are cute when you pout," Naruto said grinning sleepily. He kissed passionate on her soft lips and Hinata's face became red as she kissed him back for a while until they gasped to breath.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Kakashi snickered.

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei. Just read your Icha-Icha," Naruto pouted. He saw from the direction onto the group had gathered at the dead giant chicken, "Let's go guys. We will have an important meeting soon." Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto took a light jugging toward the group - precious comrades, friend, and family.

The meeting time was about to start. The seventeen seats and a round table made out of sand create by Gaara under the palm tree to cooling off from the heating sun. Everyone had sat down in order Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Lastly Naruto who sat next to Gaara. In the silence of moment on the table and each enticed with their own thoughts before start the meeting beside Naruto and Gaara. Excepting one thing everyone had same feeling of slightly years younger, theirs chakra control was in mess and the wounds from battle completely healed.

Kankuro mentally bored, _'Arg! I hate the silence before the meeting. What kind weapons shall addition to my puppet...?'_

Temari had thought, _'Shika-kun is watching the clouds, I will do it too.'_

Shikamaru mentally tired watching the cloud, _'This is drag. I wish the wood-user Yamato is here to building us a ship and get away from troublesome giant chicken. I wonder if there more... I bet Chouji was thinking about it too.' _

Chouji was having a battle inside his mind about to choice the recipe tonight, _'Chicken soup? Fried? Roast? I cannot to choose one. All of them are delicious! Should I cook it all of recipes after all they will rot next two days or more.'_

Ino's eyes narrowed at the strange flower, _'what kind flower is that look like the feather! Oh well, it look cute.'_

Kiba whined mentally, _'Why we have to sit next to reeks of SALT water!'_

Shino had thought, _'...I have a new fantastic insect it calls... Oh I see it has obtained interesting one.'_

Rock Lee had thought, _'I have to train hard! I will run 100 laps of very mystery island but it not allow... Why not? Hokage-sama!'_

Tenten's worrying thought, _'What if my weapons run out while I'm here?'_

Neji winced mentally, _'...My hands are sore that monster isn't normal.'_

Hinata stared dreamy at the beach with topless Naruto.

Sai had thought, _'I hope my scout inks find something interesting.'_

Sakura had thought angrily, _'I will pump Naruto up for what he did!' __**Calm down girl, he saved our lives **__'You're right, I hope we have a free time so Sasuke and I can have fun.' _

Kakashi had thought, _'Ah, Almost forgotten, I need tell them about... I hope nobody find out and tell.'_

Naruto cleared throat loudly. The eyes of group glanced at Naruto before being of his discussion, "Before we start on topic to discussion. I want to say that I apology for bringing the trouble with you. I was trying to break the barrier and be free but instead we landed on home of gigantic chicken." He took a deep sighing at the last sentence.

Exclaiming from the group "It's ok", "You save us all.", "At least we are all alive right?", "we are all forgive you." and "You are too noble." Naruto could not to respond them. All he could do is smile. Gaara lifted open palm hand to quiet the group down.

Naruto nodded curtly, "Thank Gaara, Where to start... - Ah, the incident of Rock and Cloud Nins were speaking in different language not very familiar in that area. I don't remember there have any chant jutsu. If anyone has experience or information about it, please do stand up and tell."

The bug user and aged jounin attempted stand up at same time. They glared each other. Naruto stopped the glaring contest and said, "First Shino then Kakashi." Kakashi did not object. He sat down quietly waiting for his turn.

Shino clarified, "I'm not sure if it is useful. I have a small piece of information from my father. I believe chant jutsu is an ancient language - called 'Poneglyphs-forbidden'. The reason they call forbidden because of danger. I have no clue what it is for but people believe they are just a myth." After he informed then he sit down.

"Thank Shino for information. Kakashi do you have more information to say?" inquired blonde Kage.

"Yes, Shino was saying half true. They are not myth. Years ago before you are born, I heard the shinboi did not try solving the cipher from Poneglyphs-forbidden tablets to obtain/gain the power nor immortal and end up killing them. Excluding more than two unidentifications shinboi had successes cipher it. I did it but it useless small part. My team and I got order to destroy it before more victims show up. The question is how Rock and Cloud able to got it when it already destroyed?" confirmed Kakashi. "One more thing I want to say, I did small chant jutsu sub-consciousness before land here. Sorry guys, the result I made us five year younger." Masked man sweatdropped as he felt the atmosphere was growing ominous tension from the group give him a dagger glares. Afterward the aura vanished, as soon they know that they could not mad at him forever.

Naruto blinked wordlessly for a moment and he kept going, "Thank for sharing Kakashi." A small paused. He merely shook his head little disappoint and said, "I don't think so call Poneglyphs related to transported us to a different place. I was request to traveling to visit all countries and islands not even one miss before I became Hokage, but this island isn't familiar to me not even a slight. Kiba how is your sense of smell. Shikamaru do you have any theory?"

Kiba flashed his fang, "My partner Akamaru and I decided on same thing. The air is out of place, it just like new, fresh, and unfamiliar. No, it was more like a new world." The Leaf and Sand at the table choke on air after hearing Kiba's theory of his nose.

"That's absurd! Outrageous!" said older Hyuuga incredulously shock and stood up instantly. "Are you trying to say we are in different world?"

The former ROOT smiled glee falsely and said an insult, "Maybe Mutt sniffs chicken coop to much cause hallucinating."

The puppeteer snickered, "I agree with queers." Neji and Sai practically ignored it.

Kiba clawed the sand table roughly as he in surge of rage. The comments made his blood boils.

"Calm down Kiba. I had gathered enough evidences to prove it," Shikamaru stated tiredly, to preventing start the argument. "Believe it or not - the verdict tells us that we have travel through dimension and space time void. Please no quarrel over it because it way too troublesome."

"You hear my man. No childish fighting," older of Sand Sibling said coolly. The men settled down not because of not wanting beat down by Temari. The fact she said is right.

Shikamaru waved careless while yawning, "Yeah, yeah. We will be lucky if we discovery the key (Poneglyphs tablets) does exist here. Might get us back to where we belong. Of course, it will not be easy. I'm afraid it would take years." At the table, they nodded while listening to him. Deeping inside was sorely upset.

Worrying across on Sakura's face and asked, "Kage-sama, what will happen to the village if they find out we are missing for YEARS!"

"You not doubt us? Gaara and I already handle it. I have great two temporary replacements for me are Konohamaru and Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto assured his female old teammate. _'But she is right. I hope they don't have a hard time when we went Missing in Action or worse put our names on list of Killed in Action.'_

"Naruto's right. I have someone is trustworthily can handle in my position." said Gaara, trying not to make her worrisome more.

Naruto clapped his hand once then clasp them together and said in a commanding tone, "From on now, Gaara and I agreed on one thing. We give you a reconnaissance mission. However, you all need to fix your chakra control first. Chouji will cook for us and two of you volunteers help him by collecting herbs & spices. Our ANBU's tracker team will explore around the island, measure it, and find important sources - freshwater, foods and other. Rest of us will be making a bonfire and the shelters. Due the unpredicted weather, condition is tonight. Therefore, we need some shelters. And..." He shifted his head at lazy jounin. "Napping is not allowed."

Shikamaru glanced at his leader through his watery eyes. He was murmuring, "What a drag. We should build a boat or raft and get out of here-fast. High chance we will bump into mutant chicken again."

The group except stoic men chorused in agreement, "Yeah!" and "He's right."

"I'm awkward of it Shika. Tomorrow early morning earlier before the early bird catches the worm. We are going to build a vessel. Anybody wants to comments?" Nobody wished to object Naruto's plan. "That's settled and this meeting is adjourned!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Tale of Rock Lee's Secret

The three uncommon crossbreed carnivore birds were flying in a circular form waiting from the below, the preys to sleep. It had already acknowledged by the elite ninjas and they were pretending to ignore crossbreed birds as if they are non-existents. All they have to waiting time for their first strike (move). The strange birds were sitting on the branch harmlessly and the birds' eyes looking hungrily to tasty giant meat wanting to eat it when the preys are not close to the food.

Chouji's both hands gripped a metal item from on his back as soon he swung it vertically cutting through the air, skin, flesh, and bones. The dead chicken's head rolled away. He wondered himself to find why he felt a something harden on the skin that he swerved it. Therefore, he peeked and found the thin steel that protecting the skin. He thought about the food how long to take making a meal, it would have a tough time to pulling out the feathers afterward clean his oversize cleaver-like sword first.

The four girls were sitting near the garden-like bushes watching Chouji entirely time while absentminded picking the fruits, vegetables, and medical herbs. Excepting one of girls, sharpen the thick wood stick morphed into stake. Ino thought of her ex-teammate, "What! I never know Chouji wields that." Dropping the bamboo shoots into the wooden bowl that made by Tenten.

"You don't know, I recall he was your teammate and you don't know?" Sakura snorted, picking the small leafs. "I bet Shikamaru knows."

"Shut up forehead, there no way to keep secret from me and beside Cho has any reason to," Ino said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one because I made it. I don't know he will use it later in one day," Tenten said happily. Ino glared at her 'not helping'.

"Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sai was about to leave. Why don't we give our lovers a good luck kisses," Sakura giggled. Giggling Ino and Tenten liked the idea.

Hinata smiled looking at her husband Naruto is talking with Gaara and Kakashi. She said to the girls, "Go ahead, and don't worry about me. Naruto-kun not-" The girls had already left her behind. Hinata struggled carelessly as she returns her farming job.

Sai hopped on his trademark flyer ink hawk getting ready for his mission drawing images and measuring of the mysterious island. He kissed a goodbye kiss on platinum-blond haired girlfriend Ino's warm lips. "Just be careful, Sai," Ino said, hugging genuine smiling artist. Ino's green-sea orbs glanced upward for a moment and Sai knew what she meant.

Sai's warmth hand cupped Ino's cheek and said, "Don't worry, Beautiful, I will take your words." Love-struck Ino stepped back, so the ink hawk could spread the wings and fly away.

Ino peered over her shoulder seeing the group starts the scouting mission soon. A bubble gum-haired woman was making love with raven-haired man, same to the two brown-haired people. A person was very quietly unlikely to a tattooed cheeks man crossed his arm over his chest mumbling jealously at the couples and missing his wife back home. Ino shouted to be supportive to them, "Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba! I hope you guys can find freshwater, so we can having a bath properly (the girls agreed strongly)." Or maybe was not very supportive, "If you can't find it today..." She balled her fist. "I will use my mind transfer and doing embarrass thing."

The dog user was shuddering, as he does not want to remember Ino had done to him; the keyword is meow.

Sakura rolled her jade eyes, "Come on girls, I'm going back to help Hinata gathering the herbs and spices." She began to walking away quick as if she was jogging.

"Waiting for me, Sakura!" Ino chased Sakura hurryingly.

"Neji-koi, I have to go to making more stakes. Just come back safe," Tenten kissed a goodbye on Neji's cheek.

Kiba grunted jealously again.

"Are we ready to go?" Shino asked impatiently ("I know how you feel," said Kiba). Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru jumped for not notice Shino is still there.

"Hold on!" Kakashi yielded them from leaving. "Hokage and Kazekage set up the rules for us." He had a piece of paper in his hand and Kiba grabbed it quick without violent toward it. Kiba announced to the group:

Important Rules-If you meet/found the others (human being).

1. Prohibit using your abilities such as genjutsu, ninjutsu, bloodline (Kekkai Genkai), and tree/water walking unless you are in under serious circumstances. In case of allow using the abilities when the others use it similar to ours.

2. Using taijutsu and kenjutsu, wisely.

3. MUST NOT gives away your background/hometown information.

4. Do not harm to others, in case you got very serious harm from them, return it. (Gaara recommends; kill)

5. Do not trust to others. Ask Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi to permit to trust.

6. Do not get making trouble or making enemies

One of boys complained about the rules, "Oh come on, and not likely people are living here with that monsters?" Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "And beside the rules are unfair."

Kakashi's eye smiled, "It just be prepare and pre-warning. Actually, I agreed with those rules, not less do you want to become a scientist's experiment. Like Orochimaru?" He crossed his arm and said, "And beside, where does mutant chicken come from? Highly chance it create by a scientist-evil."

Kiba flinched, "Point taken." As he gave, the rules paper back, turning around face the woods. "Come on, Akamaru, led us where you were last time." Akamaru whined a little but still listening to his order. The scouts group walked into the woods with a caution.

Gaara's infamous sand table turned into the classroom's blackboard with full of mathematical formulas and a sappy blueprint of raft that carving was by Shikamaru. He made sure correcting his calculation the weight and balance before building a raft safety and able to float. The two heaviest weights so far were Chouji and Akamaru, luckily Kiba and his mutt did not hear him about comparing Chouji's weight to them. On the other hand, they would bash to no end. Shikamaru noted himself next time asking Sai to draw newly raft blueprint when he returns from his mission.

"Oi Shikamaru!" Shikamaru did not look back, waving casually.

"What have you been up to?" His fiancé said teasingly. "Creating a new ability is standing and napping at same time?"

"Ha, ha, Very funny," He mocked laughingly. "Here the list." The piece of written paper, he gave to her. "It's the list of materials for the raft. Just to be ready and prepare in the morning."

Temari smiled mischievously, "More works for Kankuro!" Her eyes were reading the list, saying, "You know, Lee's been acting very strangely."

Shikamaru's eyebrow shot up as if he interested, "Oh really? How is that so?"

"Well, I don't know much about him but I heard he mumbles himself 'Fruit, fruit, how, how' while staring at his hand," She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he went insane."

"Where is he right now?" He asked with a small concerning.

"Not far, in the palms tree area," Her finger pointed an area in the distance. "If you are going to Lee then I'm going with you."

"Fine," No hesitation, he answered quickly without objecting it.

Arriving at the palm trees area and the couple were searching for Lee. Temari's eyes caught the palm tree's bark tore up and whispered low next to her, "Shikamaru I found looking half dead tree, probably from his training. So, won't be that far." Shikamaru nodded agreement her words. He cannot help to feeling strange once noticed that the trees have been 'slice/cut' clean. Once they arrived and could not find Lee. She had an idea, "Maybe I shall yell-ARG!" She freaked out by Lee's eyelashes approached infront her face recently. "TOO CLOSE!" Lee had earned Temari's fist hit on his head. Shikamaru tried not to laughing but instead his lips was twitching.

"Sorry Temari-chan," Sweating Lee was apologizing nervously while rubbing the sore spot where Temari hit him.

"Where have you been and what are you doing? I know you are training but-," She ranted.

Lee cut her rants, "It was nothing." He lied and his body seems dodgy (Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at his behavior). "Do you need any help?"

"I think I better going," _'Up to Lee's decision to tell us.' _Shikamaru piped up. He kissed on his fiancé's cheek.

"See ya later!" Temari waved her hand. Now, back to Lee, she cleared his throat before being process talking to Lee, "Yep, don't you mind help us (Including Kankuro) with collecting the full grown bamboos, palm leaves and carrying the logs."

Lee's white teeth sparkled brightly enough to blind and put the stars to shame, "Absolutely, I will help you!" Temari sighed, beginning to walk away from him. "I will meet you soon!" Lee yelled. He inhaled the air into his lung then let it out as he was on verge of sweat. He was staring at his both hands and whispering, "Perhaps, it's from..." He controlled his hands were being to melting down into the silvery liquid. "The abnormal fruit..." He recalled after the meeting, his leader Naruto had almost forgotten to tell eat healthy before going to work on something and he found the coconut with swirls pattern; itself tasted funny. So, he compared his tasting of normal coconut and eaten coconut. The resulted was not same. He was creating slowly his silvery liquid hands morphed into impales. "Once I finish to honed my new skills then I will show to them." Lee grinned proudly.

AN: I think this chapter is ok-ok and short. I hope next one is epic on the ocean to face Sea King lulz. Good reason for Rock Lee to have a devil fruit. He's weakest in the team and he deserves it. But 4 more will have it - for the weakest only (I'm still thinking what kind ability they should have - I was watching supernatural anime to get inspire for the new skills). One of reviewers asked about Whitebeard. Well, I was planning the shinbois to meet whitebeard and I cannot tell you when or what happening. ;) but it will take time.

I already have wrote 5 and 6 chapters (they are pre-planning) about 4k words each but I'm writing 4 chapter right now (My personality is very lazy - taking time thos)

Recent manga chapter:

One Piece - EPIC! But I'm very sad at Ace and Edward's death (Whitebeard's name). I hate Blackbeard.

Naruto - It was ok, I hope nobody stop Sasuke vs. Naruto fight. But my guts told me it will because Sasuke is half blind and Naruto posioned (I don't know if Kyuubi could get rid of it). Fight would be boring and I want to see full strenght fight.

Preview for Next Chapter;

"HALF BEAR & HALF FISH!"

"WHAT NO WIND?"

"How boring no clouds..."

The floating sign written, "Wa(blurred) ahead. Ka(blurred)'s spe(blurred) paws."


End file.
